


Thranduil meets Huor

by emerwenaranel



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 15:36:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15560961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emerwenaranel/pseuds/emerwenaranel
Summary: A friendship between an elf and a mortal begins. But will it last?





	Thranduil meets Huor

The elf was travelling for many days and nights until he finally arrived at Hithlum. He shivered due to the cold of the night. But the stars were sparkling brightly, and the light of the moon was brilliant that night. Thranduil forgot how cold this night was because he stood still to admire the beauty of the night sky. And he found comfort in the thought that this beauty would never be defiled by the Dark Lord. There was still hope in this world.

He smiled, feeling better and he continued riding until he arrived at Dor-lomin a few nights later. He thought that this city was beautiful by night. There were many people walking on the streets of the city, talking to each other with merry voices. But nobody seemed to pay attention to the Sinda Elf who had just arrived at Dor-lomin. Not that Thranduil minded that nobody was paying attention to him. But he was soon proven wrong.

There was a man staring at him, an exceedingly tall man, with blonde hair and blue eyes. He was only a mortal man but he looked like an elf. Thranduil was impressed by this man’s appearance, so he decided to approach and talk to the other man. He smiled kindly when he approached the very tall man. “Le suilon, mellon! I am Thranduil, and I come from Doriath” he introduced himself.

“Le suilon! I am Huor, the brother of the lord of Dor-lomin” the mortal man also introduced himself.

“You are very tall for a mortal man. I have seen the Men of the House of Haleth, and they are very short compared to you” Thranduil hoped that his comment was not rude.

“My mother is of the Folk of Haleth, and it is true that they are not tall” Huor commented, without being offended by the comment.

“What is your mother’s name?” the elf asked curiously.

“Her name is Hareth” he replied.

“I met her when she was a child. But I do not think that she remembers me” he shook his head in dismay.

“I do not know because mother died a few years ago” Huor told.

“My condolencies, Huor!” the elf shouted.

“You are welcome, mellon-nin” Huor spoke with a sad tone in his voice. He was sad because he had lost both of his parents.

“I was told that Galdor, your father, found a heroic death. But I was sad when I was informed about his death. I remember his marriage most vividly, but I do not think that he paid attention to me” Thranduil told.

“I am sure that he noticed you. He has talked to me about an elf with blonde hair. He was impressed by your appearance because it was the first time that he saw a blonde elf” Huor commented.

Thranduil grinned happily when he was told that he was remembered by the late Galdor the Tall.

“Your appearance is certainly impressive. I could never imagine that a Sinda elf has blond hair” Huor responded.

“I am probably the only Sinda elf with blond hair” the elf replied.

“Shall we go to the inn and drink some beers?” the mortal man asked.

“Yes, of course! I would love to drink a beer or two” Thranduil answered.

And this was the beginning of a friendship, which did not last for long, though, because Huor died at a very young age. Thranduil mourned for his friend when he was told that Huor was slain at Nirnaeth Arnoediad.


End file.
